Spatial light modulators are devices that may be used in a variety of optical communication and/or video display systems. In some applications, spatial light modulators may generate an image by controlling a plurality of individual elements that control light to form the various pixels of the image. One example of a spatial light modulator is a digital micro-mirror device (“DMD”), sometimes known as a deformable micro-mirror device.
Intensity spots that degrade the quality of a displayed image may be referred to as the speckle effect. To reduce the speckle effect that may occur when an image is generated from a laser light source, one or more diffusers may be positioned along the optical path of the laser. An imperfection in a diffuser may create an undesirable light pattern that is visible on a display screen.